<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Conference Call by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656556">Video Conference Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a business trip, Kira takes a private video call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Carsen/Felix Iresso/Theron Shan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video Conference Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Modern AU' or 'dinosaurs'.</p>
<p>Part of the Jedi Besties ‘verse. Take note of the rating: this is just smut, plain simple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira Carsen stretched out on the hotel bed with a sigh, opening her laptop. When it finished booting up, she checked her message programs. Just as she finished, she received an alert that someone wanted to start a video call. She smiled when she saw the name and accepted the call. A familiar dark-skinned man with curly black hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen. "Hey, Felix."</p>
<p>"Hey, yourself, Kira," Felix replied, lounging back in his chair. "You look comfy."</p>
<p>She shook her head slightly. "I'd much rather be there with you." Tilting her head curiously, she asked, "Where's Theron?"</p>
<p>"Right here." Felix adjusted the angle of his laptop and Kira bit back a groan. Theron knelt at Felix's feet, naked except for the leather collar around his neck, sucking Felix's hard cock. Felix threaded his fingers through Theron's tousled dark brown hair and, gently but firmly, pulled him off his cock. Theron whined, hazel eyes half-lidded. Felix told him, "Say 'hi' to Kira."</p>
<p>Theron shook himself and looked at Felix's computer screen. "Hi, Kira."</p>
<p>"Fuck, I wish I was there with you," Kira breathed, squeezing her thighs together in a futile attempt to ease the ache between them.</p>
<p>Grinning, Theron blew a kiss at the camera. "Just one more day."</p>
<p>"That's too long." Felix combed his fingers through Theron's hair and his eyes half-closed in bliss. "Would you like to direct us, Kira, and tell us how to please each other or would you prefer to watch?"</p>
<p>She licked her lips, her cunt throbbing and her panties quickly becoming soaked. "Why, direct you, of course."</p>
<p>"I told you she'd say that," Theron smirked up at Felix.</p>
<p>Felix gave the camera a <i>filthy</i> grin. "I didn't argue, though." Shifting into a more comfortable position that showed off his gorgeous, naked body, he asked, "So, Beautiful, what would you like us to do?"</p>
<p>"K-keep sucking Handsome's cock, Gorgeous," she ordered breathlessly, yanking her pajama shirt over her head, leaving her naked except for her panties.</p>
<p>Felix groaned when he saw her. "Now that's cheating, Beautiful."</p>
<p>"Is it?" Theron asked, staring raptly up at the screen as she pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers.</p>
<p>She let them enjoy the view for a few more moments. "I believe I gave you an order, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>"Yes, Beautiful." Theron quickly shifted to swallow Felix's cock down to the root.</p>
<p>Kira and Felix moaned almost in unison. She left off teasing her nipples to slide her hand down to cup her pussy through her soaked panties. "T-touch yourself, Handsome. Play with those lovely piercings."</p>
<p>"Yes, Beautiful." Felix reluctantly released Theron's hair so he could toy with the barbells in his nipples. His eyes fluttered shut.</p>
<p>Kira noticed movement further down and asked archly, "Did I say <i>you</i> could touch yourself, Gorgeous?"</p>
<p>"N-no," Theron replied, snatching his hand away from his leaking cock.</p>
<p>Felix moaned, his hips bucking up into Theron's mouth. "Hold his hips still, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>"Ohhh." Felix whined deep in his throat when Theron pinned his hips to the chair.</p>
<p>Kira watched intently as Theron continued to suck Felix's cock, pushing her panties out of the way so she could sink two fingers into her cunt. Pumping them in and out, she asked between ragged breaths. "Are you close, Handsome?"</p>
<p>"V-very, Beautiful," he replied, his voice just as ragged.</p>
<p>She nodded, turning her attention to Theron. "Hold still, Gorgeous." Both men groaned, but Theron obediently stopped with just the head of Felix's cock in his mouth. "Hold his hair tight, Handsome, and fuck his face until you come all over it."</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i> yes," Felix groaned, following Kira's instructions.</p>
<p>Her breath stuttered in her chest at the sight of Felix's delicious cock disappearing into Theron's open mouth. Pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy in time with Felix's movements, she added, "Touch your cock, Gorgeous. Match Handsome's rhythm."</p>
<p>"N-not much longer, Beautiful," Felix warned her as Theron resumed stroking his cock.</p>
<p>She gasped, thumbing her clit. "Don't hold back, either of you."</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Beautiful," Felix barely gasped the words.</p>
<p>One stroke, two. Kira watched with delight as Felix pulled his hips back enough to pump his cock and cover Theron's face with his come. Theron kept his eyes closed and his mouth open, trying to catch some of Felix's seed. Kira pressed firmly on her clit, moaning high and thin as she came, clenching around her fingers. "Y-your turn, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>"Come for us, Gorgeous," Felix added, reaching up to adjust the laptop again.</p>
<p>Kira now had a perfect view of Theron pumping his cock. She moved her fingers in time with his hand, feeling a second orgasm coiling tight inside her already. "Almost..."</p>
<p>"Ah, fuck," Theron groaned off-camera as he finally climaxed, come spurting out of his cock and up on his chest and stomach.</p>
<p>Kira moaned louder as she came with him, soaking her panties and the sheets with her juices. She finally relaxed with a long sigh. "Fuck, I needed that."</p>
<p>"Makes three of us," Theron replied from the laptop.</p>
<p>When she looked back, Theron had gotten up to sit in Felix's lap, who was busy cleaning up the come on Theron's face with his tongue. She felt her cunt clench at the sight. "Wish I could help you clean up, Gorgeous."</p>
<p>"Your wish is our command, Beautiful," Theron told her, tilting the laptop up and fiddling with the settings to widen the focus of the webcam so she could see the room behind them. It looked suspiciously familiar.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at her lovers. "You're here in the hotel?"</p>
<p>"Yep, just across the sitting room," Felix confirmed between licks.</p>
<p>Before she could ask, Theron explained, "Mei helped us arrange this. She's in a completely different room."</p>
<p>"Well, if my own best friend is going to conspire with my boyfriends..." Kira shut her laptop, pulled her robe on, and hurried across the sitting room of the suite she and Mei had been using. Theron and Felix grinned when she entered and extended their hands to her. Smiling back, she crossed to them, taking their hands and kissing them hungrily. She doubted they'd get much sleep, but who cared when she had two such gorgeous and handsome men ready and willing to ravish her?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>